vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Komachi Onozuka
Summary Komachi Onozuka (小野塚 小町) is a lazy shinigami who ferries souls across the Sanzu River and works for Eiki Shiki, Yamaxanadu. While she is a slacker and a slow worker, she tends to copy her boss' habit of lecturing others and has little else to talk about besides suicide and other death-related horrors. Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Komachi Onozuka Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Shinigami Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Danmaku, can see the lifespan of others, Distance Manipulation (Komachi can manipulate the distance between herself and others), Soul Manipulation (Komachi can manipulate the departed spirits of the dead), Death Manipulation, Mind and Fear Manipulation (Komachi can attack the "open cracks" in the hearts of humans to attack their mind and overwhelm them with fear), Empathic Manipulation (Can affect one's heart in order to get closer to them), Water Manipulation (Komachi can summon the waters of the Sanzu River), Forcefield Creation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Phantoms and Evil Spirits with her regular attacks and make ghosts nearby explode), Regeneration (Low-Godly; can regenerate from her incorporeal "mind") Attack Potency: High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Can stretch the Sanzu River to have an infinite width. Should likely be comparable to Kishins and Hermits like Miko) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Reimu and Marisa) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Comparable to Tenshi) Striking Strength: High Universal, possibly Universal+ Durability: High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range, at least Tens of Meters with Danmaku (Her firing range should be comparable to Sakuya's, who can throw knives at least 36 meters), Universal with Distance Manipulation (Komachi can manipulate the width of the ever-changing, infinite Sanzu River) Standard Equipment: Her scythe, a bunch of coins (which she uses as Danmaku), and her boat, which is a special rowboat used to ferry the dead across Sanzu River. Intelligence: While lazy and generally unmotivated, Komachi knows a lot about death. Weaknesses: Komachi is somewhat lazy. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Manipulating distance:' Komachi has the power to manipulate the space between her position and her destination. Not only can she affect literal distance, but apparent distance as well, making it seem like one can never get closer or further from a location. It can be used to trap opponents in place, preventing them from getting any closer or further from whatever space Komachi wants, and she can also use it to stretch objects out across space, exposing all their gaps and weak points. She uses this ability to carry out her duty of ferrying ghosts over the Sanzu River, manipulating its width. *'Manipulating ghosts:' Due to her status as a Shinigami, Komachi can manipulate departed spirits. Skill Cards: *'Boat of the Sanzu:' Komachi calls upon the waters of the Sanzu River to charge her opponent with her boat. *'Earthbound Spirits who Find No Rest:' Komachi awakens the spirits slumbering in the earth, she causes them to burst from the ground explosively. *'Floating Spirits who Lived Indolently:' Komachi shoots grudging bullets of spiritual energy at her opponents. *'Human Spirit Passing By:' Striking the earth, Komachi creates a grounded projectile that travels a great distance. *'Human Spirits who Lived Without Hesitance:' By slashing into the ground with her scythe, Komachi digs up grudging spirits that drift up when her opponent nears. *'Last Farewell: Trial Edition:' Komachi rears up to swing her scythe, drawing her opponent closer to her before slashing them down. *'Lonely Bound Spirit:' Komachi releases a seemingly harmless spirit that she can detonate whenever she wants. *'Ritual of Ecstasy:' Using her control over distance, Komachi swaps her position with her opponents. *'Scythe of the Reaper:' Komachi swings her scythe, making a large crescent-shaped arc with her blade. *'Spirit-Detaching Scythe:' After cutting her opponent with her scythe, Komachi releases the spirits within that she can absorb to replenish her health or that she can detonate. *'Way of Avici:' Using her ability to manipulate distance, Komachi creates a space that limits movement within it, making it difficult to move in and out of it. *'Wind on the Last Journey:' Komachi spins her scythe around to slice up everyone in her surroundings. Spell Cards: *'Boat Sign "Flow of the River":' Komachi calls forth the waters of the Sanzu River to charge her opponent with her boat at high speed. *'Death Sign "Scythe of Final Judgement":' Komachi raises her scythe and swings it down at her opponent, causing an explosion of spiritual energy. *'Death Song "Ferry of the Deep Fog":' Calling forth the waters of the Sanzu River once more, Komachi rides forwards more slowly as a swarm of spirits rapidly move on ahead of her. *'Hell "Narrow Confines of Avici":' Komachi slashes her opponent and then creates a space that limits horizontal movement at their location, preventing them from escaping. *'Malice Sign "Regretful Bound Spirits":' Komachi calls upon a small swarm of demonic spirits that home in on her opponent and explode when Komachi wills it. *'Poor Fate "Your Days Are Numbered":' Lunging forwards, Komachi slashes her opponent with her scythe, leaving them open, and then, lifting up her scythe, she slashes them again, halving her opponent's life. *'Soul Sign "Scythe of Roaming Spirits":' Komachi twirls her scythe in her hand before raking it through the air, sending a wave of energy that releases life-draining spirits that return to Komachi to replenish her energy and health. *'Spirit Sign "Abundant Wandering Spirits":' Komachi releases a spray of ghosts that drift across her surroundings and linger. *'Exchange "Unvalued Life, Valued Life":' After slashing her opponent, Komachi switches their health bars. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Danmaku Users Category:Death Users Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Scythe Users Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Water Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2